Rosalie Volturi
by toriibby22
Summary: What if Rosalie joined the Volturi and left her whole other life with the Cullens behind her to never come back? Even leaving her belonved Emmett? IM SORRY I SUCK AT SUMMERIES! please red it! its better than it sounds! RxE RosaliexDemetri AxJ ExB
1. Ch 1 Volturi Suprise

Rosalie POV

It was about one in the afternoon and I wasn't sure if I could trick Alice. None of my family knew I was part of the Volturi family also. Not even Emmett. I was always careful not to prethink my plans to visit the Volturi. If I did Alice would know.

I walked into her room and said "Alice?" Of course she was picking out her outfit for her and Jasper's hunting trip tonight she just replied with "Mmmm?" I bit my lip because I was scared that she might know so I said "I'm going to visit Maggi and Siobhan. Do you mind telling everyone else because I need to go right now?" She stepped out of her closet and said "Sure but why do you have to leave now?" I wasn't ready for that question so I made something up "Because we were planning to do some shopping."

She smiled and said "Oh okay then go ahead I'll tell them." I smiled at her and said "Thanks Alice! Love you sis! Bye." She hugged me and went back to her closet.

I was half way down the stairs when I heard Alice yell "Rosalie Hale get in here now!" I turned around and thought about running but she would have a vision before I could start. Who ever thought you could get in trouble with your sister.

"Yes Alice?" I said as I walked through the door. She was leaning against the wall holding on to the door handle of her closet as if using it for support. But with us being vampires we don't need support for us to stand up. "Do you have any idea about what I just saw?" I bit my lip and said "Ummm… No. Why?" She looked absolutely furious and she said "Don't you lie to me! How could you ever think about going to the Volturi?" She yelled.

The minute she did Emmett came in and said "What! She would never!" I looked at both of them and before I could say anything they were both on the floor.

They got up and hissed. I looked at them confused but they just looked at the door. I did the same and sure enough Jane came in with Demetri and said "Come on!" I looked at Alice and Emmett and then to Demetri and Jane.

I didn't know what to say but Demetri interrupted the silence and said "I'll crank the car don't take a long time." He looked at me and said "You have plenty of clothes at Volterra you don't need to bring anything else." I nodded and said "Just give us about five minutes and we'll be down." He ran out the door and to the car. I started to walk to the door behind Jane.

I looked at her confused and mad because she wasn't supposed to come here I was supposed to meet them at the airport. But I just forgot about it and looked down.

I was almost at the door when Emmett grabbed my wrist and said "Please baby girl don't do this! Stay here with me." I looked at him and at the perfect time my contacts melted and revealed my blood-red eyes. He gasped and let my wrist go.

I ran over to him hugged him and gave him a kiss. I said "I'm sorry I love you. But I live in Volterra now." He dropped his arms and said "Please?" I walked backwards to the door and mouthed "Sorry" I turned around and ran out the door.


	2. Ch 2 Unknown Roomate

(9 years later)

Rosalie POV

"Heidi, Jane hurry! We might be late for the meeting! You know how Aro, Caisus, and Marcus get when we interrupt!" They were behind me laughing and Jane said "Oh don't worry! They know we went hunting." I laughed and said "Good point." Heidi smiled and ran in front of me to open the "sewer hole" as we call it. Because that's like a secret entrance to Volterra (That only vampires knew about) and it looks like a sewer hole. Right after Heidi jumped down I did and then Jane. When she got down I closed it back up.

We ran down to the gate past the elevators and to the stairs we ran up one floor and went into the secretary room ignoring the secretary and to the meeting room. We slowed down and walked when we got in there. Caisus glared at us and Aro barely paused and Marcus just motioned for us to sit down. Today we basically sat where we wanted (we normally have to sit in our places because we are Volterra princesses) I went and sat in Demetri's lap-my new boyfriend-, Jane stood by her brother Alec and Heidi stood by Felix her soon to be fiancé she didn't know but he told me and Jane yesterday. It was hard to pay attention to Aro today. I'm not sure why though I was just distracted. I started to pay attention when Aro said "Okay we have a new female member joining today." I looked at Demetri confused and scared. I hated it when there were new people! I spoke up finally and said "But wait there's no more rooms because we turned Jane's room into our "storage room" and we took the wall between my room and Heidi's room out so that we could have room for me, Jane, and Heidi. And there are no other girl rooms here!" I looked around and everyone looked like they agreed. Aro said "We will discuss that later but for now go about your business." Aro stepped back, Caisus stepped up, and Marcus went to open the door. Caisus looked up and said "Meeting dismissed." Everyone got up and headed to their room. Heidi and Jane came up to me and said "Come on let's get to our room!" I said "Okay." I kissed Demetri and turned to go with Jane and Heidi. I was walking away and someone put their arms around my waist and turned me around. I looked and it was Demetri. He pulled me to his face and kissed me. I looked at the girls and said "I'll be right there…" I kissed him and got up and ran to the stairs.

Since we were the princesses we were on the top floor. When I was about fourteen rooms down I saw Jane and Heidi standing in the door way Heidi making her way to a crouch position and Jane trying to decide whether to use her "gift" or not. I looked at them confused but they didn't pay one bit of attention to me. When I started running they turned and hissed I held my hands up. They motioned me forward and I sprinted to them slightly worried. I got to the door and they moved so I could see. I looked at the short pixie like girl in a crouch position looking at us. I couldn't believe my eyes! I can't take her being here of all the people ALICE CULLEN! I mean seriously! She looked at my face and slowly rose from her defensive position smiled and said "Rosie!!" how could she recognize me? I dyed my hair brown the beach blonde didn't look good with my bright red eyes. She ran over and hugged me and all I said was "I left your house once and I had enough of you then! It was you and me and that's it do you know how long I wanted to set myself on fire!" She jumped back and said "What do you mean just me and you? There was Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme!" I really was confused now I had never heard those names! The she added "Emmett might I add is you husband and he misses you!" I looked at her and said "Listen to me! I know you I don't know anyone you just named!" She looked shocked and she said "Ummm… I'll just finish unpacking." That was the last thing she said for the rest of that day. All I said was "Jane! Heidi!" I snapped my fingers and walked out of the room and they followed.


	3. Ch 3 Alice's Husband and Brothers Visit

Rosalie POV

It has been about four days since Alice moved in -possibly the worst days I've ever had in Volterra- and apparently her husband and brother-Jasper, Emmett and Edward- are coming to visit her today and according to Aro I have to be polite because they are one of his great friend Carlisle's "kids".

So me, Jane, Heidi, and Alec were hanging out in Demetri's room until it was three then we _have _to go meet Jasper Emmett and, Edward. I looked at the clock and it was one minute till so I kissed Demetri and said "Jane Heidi come on." I said standing at the door. Demetri was staring at me and I looked at him and he winked at me. I figured he wanted me to use my "gift" I could talk to people in my mind so I didn't have to talk out loud if it was private. So I concentrated on him and I said _"What is it? Are you okay?" _he took his time answering but said _"I'm worried can I come with you please? I'm not so sure I know these people well enough to just let you go." _I understood where he was coming from but I couldn't let him do that so I said _"Stay down the hall and if I need you I'll tell you!" _He nodded his head and I got out of his head and ran to my room. Jane and Heidi were in front of me telling me constantly to hurry up.

We finally got there and we were supposed to knock but I said "Hey our room our choice." I walked in and four pairs of topaz eyes turned toward us. Alice said "Rosalie you remember them right? Jasper, Emmett, and Edward" she pointed them out individually. Before I could say no Emmett ran over and picked me up. I screamed and Jane and Heidi got in a crouch. I concentrated on Demetri's mind and got in and said "_Demetri! Demetri! Help! Get in here now!"_ He was in here instantly. He hissed at Emmett and ran over and took me from him. I was so scared. I looked at Jane and nodded at her to not attack. She slowly moved out of her defensive position and said "Demetri I'm taking her to the lobby to calm down. You can stay and talk if you want." He nodded and Heidi started to pull me along.

"Heidi! One second please." She let go of my wrist and then Jane- Who was in front of us- stopped. She said "Rosalie what are you doing?" I shot her a glance and said "I just need to see something." I smiled and ran down the hall.

I walked in the door and said to Demetri "Hey can you please give me a second?" He looked confused but nodded. I looked at everyone and walked around them. They turned to face me and I said "Listen. I don't know why you think I know you! I only know Alice." When I said her name I shuddered slightly. Edward and Jasper walked out of the room. I was very confused so I started to say "Please just accept th-"I couldn't finish because they were coming at me. My eyes widened and they got an evil grin on their face. "W-w-w-what are you doing?" I demanded while backing up. They looked at each other and Alice stopped but Emmett kept coming at me. I hit the wall and he put his hands against the wall next to my shoulders. I stopped breathing and turned my head against the cool wall and closed my eyes.


	4. Ch 4 Identity Crisis

_*** Warning! Warning! Prepare to see a different language! It is the real thing I promise! I speak this fluently and it is where I'm from! Send a comment if you know what I am! Oh FYI I swear I'm not lying!**** _

"Rosalie! Rosalie! Please wake up!" I was so dazed. I remember that Emmett and Alice coming at me and backing me against the wall. And then…nothing! I couldn't say anything. My mind was too confused. "Roza, Roza! Please wake up?" I only knew who it was now because he was well, the only person that said my name in Russian. Demetri. I only knew it because he was well the only person that said my name in Russian. My eyes fluttered open to his black eyes. His curly brown –unruly- hair down to his jaw bone. He hugged me and I reached my arms around his neck and hugged him. I sat up and I said "W-w-w-what happened?" He smiled at me and brushed a stray piece of my hair behind my ear and said "That that that Emmett guy shoved you into a wall and, you passed out. We found you when Heidi and Jane went to get you for a party." I was so shocked I didn't know what to say. I thought they were the umm…'good' vampires.

I heard a light knock on the door and Demetri moved. I got up and Demetri held one hand out in case I got dizzy. I sat in my fuzzy red chair. Demetri sat on the arm of it and that's when Heidi and Jane came in. They didn't hesitate when they saw me awake. Demetri smiled slightly –something he rarely did- at them. Jane had some sort of file-folder in her hand. Heidi looked at Demetri and said "Umm… Aro helped us get the papers." I cocked my head and said "Excuse me but I have a feeling this involves me. So what is it?" Jane handed me the folder and it looked like some sort of Volterra legal document. I looked at the first paper that said:

Nume nou: Antanasia Mihelea Dragomir

Veciul nume: Rosalie Elizabeth Hale

Vechi naşterii: 6-15-1915

Noua data naşterii: 11-7-1915

"What! New name? New birth date? Old name? Old birth date? What!" I only knew what it said because I speak Romanian. Demetri was the one to speak up "Babe about that… We think it be easier if you changed your name and tried not to hide your Romanian accent. And umm… dye you hair… again." I looked at them absolutely furious! They expected me to do all that just because of what happened with that Cullen guy! "Excuse me but did you not include me in this situation. And I already dyed my hair twice! From black to blonde to brown! What next! Red? Well no!" They looked at me like I'd gone insane- which I probably had- but oh well. Jane said "No you will go back to black and stop straightening your hair. And speak with a heavy Romanian accent." I couldn't believe what was happening all I could say was "I dont grijă! Eu pot face propriul meu dessions! Intreaga Cullen lucru nu a fost aşa de rău! indeparteaza-te." They wanted me to go Romanian so I did. I wouldn't talk like this 24/7 but I would some. They all looked confused and were about to say something but instead I said "Eu Antanasia Dragomir este de a pleca. ACUM! la revedere. Sunt nebun, dar eu nu te urăsc! Vreau doar să-ţi fac rău! Voi fi în camera mea. Nu mă sâcâie pentru restul de azi va rog." I ran out the door without one more word in English or Romanian.

_*******Hey guys please review! Oh and yes that is real Romanian! I speak that language fluently._

_Multumesc pentru lectura Rosalie volturi! Eu voi încerca să adăugaţi mai multe în curând! Amintiţi-vă să-i spuneţi-vă prietenii să citiţi acest lucru. Multumesc la revedere! _

_(That means thanks for reading Rosalie volturi! I will try to add more soon! Remember to tell ALL your friends to read this. Thanks bye!)********** _


	5. Ch 5 Prank or not?

It was about 2 am so about ten hours after the whole issue with Demetri, Jane and Heidi. I was sorting everything out in my head when I heard a light knock on my door. I cocked my head and walked to the door unlocking it but keeping the latch on it just in case. Nobody was there. I unlatched the door and still no one. I walked to the hall turned around and locked the door. I ran to Demetri's room and said "D let me in please?" He opened the door in a hurry and I came in and said "Did you knock on my door?" He looked confused but shook his head. "W-w-well s-s-someone did." He hugged me and said "it's okay. You can stay in here with me." I agreed and sat in my favorite red chair.

We heard a knock on the door and Demetri went to the door and said "Okay…weird." He shut the door and I said "What?" He said "Well no one's there." I started shaking and said "Okay let's go to Heidi and Jane's room." He followed me out the door.

They opened the door before we even knocked and dragged us in. They pulled us to the corner where Alice was sitting. I rolled my eyes and when they sat down I just stood there. "Sit down!" Jane hissed. I looked at her and said "Why?" She just said "Just do it!" I didn't do it. "Demetri _run _to Felix's room now!" Heidi spat. He did and boy did he run fast! She pulled on my jeans to make me sit but I still stood. "What is going on?" They all looked at me but Cullen answered "Something is going to happen." The minute she said that a huge knock hit the door. I gasped and slid down the wall. My hand found Heidi's and I squeeze her hand so hard. The door shook and I scream. Heidi put her hand over my mouth and whispered "shhh…They might leave!" I pulled my knees to my chest and tucked my head in my knees.

The banging was still going on after fifteen minutes when Alice gasped. I looked at her and she looked at me and her eyes got huge. I wanted to know but I was scared to talk so I would wait.

******_Hey guys sorry it's so short but I couldn't write much I had writers block I need some reviews thx! ILY guys!_


	6. GASP

_**Hey guys!!**_

_**I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while!**_

_**I have only gotten about two reviews!**_

_**I need at least five before I continue any of my stories!**_

_**I'm about to post another story!**_

_**Maybe I'll have better luck on this one!**_

_**Hey I'm thinking of changing my username!**_

_**Go to my profile and check out the new poll I posted showing the ones I like!**_

_**Please tell your friends about my stories!**_

_**The sooner I get reviews the sooner I update!**_

_**Right after I post this I'm going to set up my new story!**_

_**Luv ya!**_

_**Bye!**_

_***remember check out the poll!***_

_**See that button! You know you want to CLICK it! It will make the author happy! *wink wink***_

_**\ /**_


End file.
